Sonia
Sonia" redirects here. Not to be confused with Sonia Acorn. Bio Sonia is a good engine and she was trailing with Sonic, the Amtrak P42DC, She has the same paint scheme as Rosalina, Goldenboy's travel partner. She behaves really well like Lily. Relationships Bartleby Sonia was engaged to Bartleby at the beginning of the series. Eventually, the engagement was called off for unexplained reasons, but it can be assumed that it was because she was in the Resistance while he was an aristocrat. Stripes When an orange tiger named Stripes greeted Sonia, he fell in love with her. However, he was working for Dr. Robotnik, who was trying to pin the location of the Sonic Underground. Stripes gave away the locations of Sonic and Manic, but did not mention Sonia because he did not want Robotnik to harm her. After Sleet and Dingo showed up, they planned to roboticize everyone in the village including the Sonic Underground, but in turn Sonia saved Stripes. After being saved, Stripes tells the villagers to help protect the village from Robotnik. After Sleet and Dingo fled the village, he tries to make Sonia stay but she plainly states the business she does with her brothers is too important and says they would come back when they needed a little rest and relaxation. Knuckles the Echidna It was obvious that Knuckles the Echidna and Sonia fancied each other. When Knuckles disappeared in "New Echidna in Town", Sonia got really upset, almost to the point of tears. Manic even claimed, after Knuckles had returned, that Sonia was ready to give up Mobius to rescue him. When Knuckles told Robotnik not to roboticize the Sonic Underground, he paused on Sonia's name. Robotnik double-crossed him and went to roboticize Sonia first, which in turn made Knuckles angry. At the end of the episode, she kissed him on the cheek and they held hands. Dingo Sonia is the object of a crush from Robotnik's muscle henchman, Dingo, but she refuses his every advance. Personality As she was raised with luxury and wealth, Sonia tends to be quite high maintenance, spoiled and snotty. She hates getting dirty and constantly worries about the condition of her hair and clothes. Although she appears to be selfish, she is generally good-natured and helps those that are in need. Sonia is known to occasionally talk like a valley girl. Sonia always addresses her mother as simply "Mother" due to being raised in a polite society. Despite all this, Sonia has been shown to like performing daring acts, such as walking on a high brick wall. She is also very athletic, and appears to be good at gymnastics. Sonia is very self-sufficient and does not hesitate in taking on any threat or challenge that she may encounter, often coming out on top. She likes to think things through and on many occasions, has helped her brothers out of their own troubles (although she sometimes thinks of them as nothing more than pains). Bio * She was in Sonic Underground * She was in Archie Comics Gallery Category:Characters Category:Locomotives Category:GE Locomotives Category:Four axle locomotives